Draco's protector
by redrose2310
Summary: Draco Malfoy's first real friend isn't the most likely person he's a weasley but a Weasley like no other. When Fred is chose to be to atend a advanced school things start to change for him and not all good
1. The hate starts for Fred

I do not own Harry Potter or any thing with it. I own this plot.

Chapter 1 : Things change.

Pairings: You'll have to see for yourself

Rating R for now

Warnings: Violence and lots and lots of bad words 

Star of fic.: Fred Weasley and Draco Malfoy

Note: Fred's a little ooc from the start but it's suppose to be he's never really open about who he is until he around his twin please read and review. 

###############

You know it's George whose the funny one I just go along with it, that's how 

it's always been. I don't know what I am to every one else I'm a goof to but I'm 

not, I'm not a lot of things I'm not smart like Percy and Bill were and are, I'm 

not a fly by night rebel like Charley or even have great friends like Ron. My 

own mum can't tell me apart from my twin who just loves that. He talks me in to 

the craziest things to telling me how everyone will remember me for it but no 

they remember the twins for it. I don't even have my own room I'm 16 and every 

one else in the family has their own room, it just isn't right.' Fred thought 

these things as he sat next to his brother on the train home he knew he should 

be thinking about his dead classmate and the death eaters and he was but his 

main thoughts were on nobody knew him at all, he worked hard on his schoolwork 

even if it didn't show well, except potions witch he was 1 of 2 Giffidoors to 

get an A in not that anyone noticed. He often read books while his brother 

invented things in their room but it was always 'You twins knock it off' or 

'Boys keep it down' it wasn't 'HIS' fault. Not even his twin knew him, George 

always just assumed he liked all his ideas, and thought it was fun for both of 

them to live in constant noise. George even seemed forget they weren't the same 

person. 

When we got off the train Ron was off to say goodbye to his friends as was Ginny 

that left the twin's to get malled by their very worried mother. After hugging 

and checking out all 4 of her children Molly shoed them to the car.

On the ride home Fred leaned foreword to the front seat and said to his mum "I 

got some news yesterday." 

"Really George, Why don't you tell me about it later okay? I'm a bit worried 

about Bill right now he's coming to dinner and it's a long trip these days" 

Molly said not even looking at him,

Fred didn't even correct her for the mess-up he just leaned back. 

Fred didn't get another chance to tell his mum his news tell dinner but he'd 

manage not to tell anyone else either so that was pretty good seens how he was 

syked.

Bill arrived fine and well, they all sat down at the table. After a little while 

of Bill telling every one about how he was and his job. 

Molly looked at the twins and asked "Okay George, What's your news?" George 

looked confused. 

"I'm Fred mum. My news is just that I a full scholarship to Newt's Eye academy 

is all" Fred couldn't hold back a smile when he said 'just' and 'is all'. Every 

one looked either shocked or doubtful.

"Is this a joke?" Arthur asked,

"No dad. I'm for real Professor Snap told me yesterday at the end of class" now 

they all looked shock Fred beamed, not even his brothers had been excepted to 

one of the advanced academies let a loan a scholarship.

"I didn't even think Giffendoors could get good grades in potions let a loan get 

into a school that that's all they teach!" Bill said astonished,

"I've gotten B's since my first year and I'm one of two Griffendoors who've been 

getting A's the last 3 years thank you very much" he said with pride he looked 

at his folks and George, George looked mad and his mum and dad looked proud it 

was rare to see it coming his way like that unless he was standing in front of 

one of his brothers.

"I didn't know you even liked positions Fred" Ginny chimed in,

"It's my favorite class" Fred said dryly of course they wouldn't know that but 

then he did guess it was odd Snap was harder on they house but Fred liked the 

challenge. 

The next few weeks crawled by for Fred, George was mad Fred was going to a 

different school and wasn't talking to him, Ron kept on asking him how he could 

potions and he just plain out couldn't wait to get to his new school. He got 

hold of a history of Newt's Eye from Ron who got it from Hermione it was full of 

awesome facts on the school like how they only take 3 students a year at the 

most! and that it was foundered by the great grandson of Merlin! it was awesome.

The summer past 2 weeks before school started they got their school list 

everyone's was the same as always.

Fred's read:

Dear Mr. Weasley,

I Adam Bogwart Headmaster of Newt's Eye welcome to this new school year. Because 

of the scholarship we will be sending you enough money to cover your school 

supplies in full. Enclosed are your class scheduled, and list of required 

supplies.

Required Supplies:

Toad skins

Powdered Dragon Scales 

Powdered Beatle legs

Whole Beatles

Dried Swamp slime

Mermaid Hair

A cauldron

A Set Of Scales 

School robes

Text Books:

A 100 ways to cast a spell without a wand By Haira Swanskin

Basic Positions By Sarah Mason

Grow your own ingredients By Damien Swellsoin

Classes:

Basic Positions 2 with Professor Waters

Advanced Positions 1 with Professor Coalhill

Growing and tending ingredients with Professor Linseed

Fred handed the list to his mum.

"It's a good thing the school is paying for this" she said, patting him on the 

head lovingly.

The next Monday the Weasleys went to the Ally to get their school things. Ron ran 

off to meet Harry and Hermione to do their shopping and Ginny went with them. 

George went with their dad. 

Molly was getting the stuff off Fred's list while he was getting fitted for his 

new robes.

He was standing on the stool being measured by the shopkeeper when he heard a 

snide voice.

"Weasley"

Fred looked back over his shoulder "Malfoy" Fred said off handedly. Draco look 

especially smug.

Draco smirked at the shopkeeper "I need a new Newt's Eye Robe" Fred had a bad 

taste in his mouth suddenly.

"Oh two in one day" the keeper giggled, Draco paled a bit "Who was the other 

one?" he asked.

"Me" Fred said,

"How did YOU even get the money Weasly sell off one of your brothers?" 

Fred laughed to both his and Draco's surprise, "No, I got a Scholarship" he gave 

his own smirk as Draco sputtered,

"Look on the bright side Malfoy at least it's me and not Ron or Harry" Draco 

laughed this time.

"That's a good point, Weasly. Wouldn't expect Weasly to see it like that." Draco 

said smirking again.

"Weasly's a name MALFOY and besides I'm looking forward to going to a school 

where I'm not related to half the school and their famous friends myself." Fred 

said as the shopkeeper zapped on his dark blue gold trimmed robes it fit him 

well. Then she zapped it in to a bag for him.

"You know you seem odd for a Weasly" Draco said as he stepped on to the stool. 

"Hey you met 'ANY' of my brothers," Draco nodded "And you call me odd" again 

Draco laughed. Fred went out of the shop to meet the rest of the family.

Fred was smiling away as he walked over to the family and Ron's friends even 

with Draco Malfoy going to his new school he couldn't wait. 

Fred grinned at his siblings and Harry and Hermione as he walked up to them. "I 

got some news I think you 5 will like" Fred said to them smiling brightly.

"Oh, what's that Fred?" Hermione asked, 

"I know for a fact Malfoy isn't going to be going to Hogwarts any more." He said 

Ron jumped up and started dancing happily Harry and George joined him. Hermione 

asked him how he knew in between laughs.

"I saw him in the robe shop. He's going to Newt's Eye this year" Hermione 

stopped laughing and looked ready to kill,

"DRACO MALFOY GOT IN THIS ISN'T FAIR I Should be GETTING IN TO AN Academy NOT 

HIM" she yelled then started to rant.

Fred felt something poke him in the back he turned and saw Draco holding two 

robe bags and looking very amused, he handed Fred the bigger bag, "You forgot 

this. Man you were right ODD" Draco said looking at the dancing boys, Hermione 

ranting and Ginny laughing her ass off along with their folks, Fred just nodded, 

"Thanks" he said watching his family act like goofs. Draco looked at Fred "What 

are they doing or do I want to know?" he asked, 

"I told them you were going to a different school I'm not to sure myself what 

their doing though" he said Draco nodded and "Okay, see you at school Fred" Fred 

was really surprised not just that Draco'd call him by his name but that he knew 

'HIS' name, "See ya" he said as Draco went to finish his shopping.

The week flew by Fred's train left a day sooner then the others so they all went 

to see him off. The train was smaller the one to Hogwarts because their weren't 

as many students he only saw about 9 on the platform ages ranging from about 13 

to 18 all in dark blue robes and holding, pulling or sitting on huge trunks like 

Fred's. 

"Now be good Fred and work hard to keep your scholarship. And be careful and 

listen to your Professors" Molly Weasly told Fred as he got on the train he 

smiled and said he would then said by to the rest of his family George still 

wouldn't talk to him.

The inside of the train was nice all blues and golds with plush seats in two 

rows from the front to back of the train. Fred sat in the very back on the left 

by the window it faced away from the platform his family was on but that was 

alright.

After about ten minuets Draco walked up to him from the front and sat down next 

to him. He looked a little weird set against dark blue when you were used to him 

being in black and green but not bad.

"Hey" Fred said not looking away from the window. "Hello" Draco said like it was 

normal for him to sit and talk to a Weasly.

"What classes you got?" Draco asked, 

"BP2, AP1, and GTI. You?" Fred said and asked, 

"Mostly the same except I have History of Positions instead of GTI." Draco said 

he seemed to be bouncing in his seat like a 4-year-old to Fred.

"You nervous Draco?" he asked,

"Of course not I'm a Malfoy we don't get nervous" Draco said smugly,

"And everyone knows Weaslys would cut out their own tongs out rather then talk 

to a muggle hater. Where's a knife?" Fred said sarcastically Draco snickered, 

"Okay maybe I'm a little excited but not nervous" Draco said, Fred smile "Good 

enough I'm nervous as hell!" Draco laughed at the face Fred make while he said 

that.

The trip lasted about 7 hours but when they got their it was enough to take 

their breaths away. It was a huge black castle like from out of a book. Inside 

was like a muggle school through white walls, tiled floors and over head light 

it was very weird for the two pure blood Wizards. There might have been 30 

students sitting at the 3 tables in the dinning hall. Fred, Draco and a sly 

black haired girl who was also new stood by the door not knowing what to do. At 

the Professor's table a very curvy witch stood up and tapped her glass to get 

every one's attention,

"Welcome to the new school year, I'm Professor Water's for those of you who 

don't know. Now first up let's see where to put our new students. Mr. Malfoy 

please come up here" Draco walked up to the witch who handed him a peace of 

paper than took it back and called out "Franklin Dorm" 

"Take a seat right over there, Dear" she said in a pleasant voice pointing to a 

table with only 7 or 8 kids at it, then she call out "Ms. Smith please come up 

here" The shy little girl walk/ran to the front. The Professor passed the girl 

the paper and took it back then called out "Bella Flooraid Dorm" The Girl 

walk/ran over to an almost full table of about 13-i5 people sitting there. 

"Mr.Weasly please come up here." Fred hurried to the front she handed him the 

paper it was blank until he touched it words started to form but she pulled it 

away before he could see what it was but he did make out a p at the start and an 

r in the middle. "Franklin Dorm" she called out. He walked over to the same 

table as Draco and sat down beside him. House Elves came in and served the food.

"So you two are Purebloods right?" A boy with short brown hair and a scar on the 

left side of his face asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Draco said, a blond girl whose hair almost touched the 

floor when she was sitting down giggled "They put all the Pure bloods in 

Franklin" Draco started to choke on his pumpkin juice. 

"BUT THERE"S ONLY," he yell then stopped counted and finish quieter "9 at 

Franklin" he seemed horrified Fred had to admit it made him a little weirded out 

too, 

"That's all there is" A tall girl with short black hair said dryly. Draco was 

Hypervenlateing. Fred's mouth hung open in shock.

"Yeah that was my reaction too" the boy with the scar said, Draco seemed ready 

to cry all threw dinner. After they were done eating the boy with the scar whose 

was turned out to be Lance showed them to the dorm they didn't have hidden walls 

and things to cover the entrances here like their old school but only members of 

the dorms could go in from a spell on it any one else who tried would find 

himself in the headmaster's office. Fred and Draco were surprised once again as 

they went into the comen room of their dorm it was like a library desks against 

the walls bookshelves back to back in the middle a few couches here and there. 

The walls were panted gray there weren't any widows and the floors had a thin 

ugly bright yellow carpet. The couches were bright green. Fred felt a little 

sick "It's a good thing I came here to learn potions not for the atmosphere" he 

said dryly Draco and Lance snorted at this. Lance showed them to the dorm room 

they'd be sharing it was a little better dark blue walls and gold beds. 

"Is there any sports at this school?" Draco asked as he started to unpack his 

close in to one the provided dressers as Fred did the same with the other.

"Yeah two," Lance said with pride "We have a swim team it might be a muggle 

sport but it's still cool and we have price winning Labyrinth runners." 

Draco nodded. 

"I might try out for them sports" Fred said thinking about how cool the 

Labyrinth runs were though most of his brothers didn't like games that didn't 

involve broomsticks.

After the two boys unpacked Lance told them he or the girl with the black hair 

Amy would show them where their classes were and went on to his own room. 

Fred clanged and got in his bed Draco did the same 'in his own bed people' Fred 

fell asleep but was woke soon after by a soft sobbing on the other side of the 

room. 

Fred went over to the other bed Draco was crying softly with the blanket over 

his head like a little kid scared of the monsters. Fred sat on the side of his 

bed and put a hand on Draco's shoulder "Your dad's gonna be pissed with you 

ain't he?" Fred asked softly Draco pulled the covers away and didn't even try to 

hide his tear-streaked face "How'd you know?" Draco asked. Fred gave him a 

friendly grin "I'm a bloody genius remember?" he said jokingly Draco snorted a 

'yeah right' and smiled a little.

"Look Draco I'm sure if I help you we'll come up with something so you don't get 

it sooo bad by Christmas Okay?" Fred said from the talk on the train and how 

every other word out of Draco's mouth was 'My Father' this and that it was easy 

for Fred to guess why Draco was upset.

The next morning the two boys met up with Lance who showed them their first 

class it was a 2!! hour class BP2 with Professor Waters.

Fred was surprised at how large the class was it had to have most of the school 

19 students Fred sat as close to the front as he could witch was the second row 

Draco was on the other side of the class near the back. 

"Good morning class. Please take out your cauldron and we'll start." The class 

did as Professor Waters said. 

"Ms.Hayshall, Please pass out these ingredients" A perky red headed girl passed 

them all a peace of dragon egg shell, a snake tooth and two hairs of a ghoul. 

"Can any one tell me what we'll be making" Pr.Waters asked Fred's hand shot up.

"Mr. Weasly?" 

"It's a Shamlock potion" Fred said,

"That's right and what does a Shamlock potion do Mr. Weasly?" 

"It makes it so the person who use's it is invisible for a small amount of 

time." Fred said and couldn't help but smile a little.

"That's right again Mr.Weasly." she gave a small smile as she told everyone to 

open their Basic Potions Book to page 23 and do the what it says then use the 

potion if they did it right they were dismissed if not redo it tell they got it 

right. 

Fred mixed the ingredients and pored it on his arm it worked and he left the 

room he was one of the first 4 to finish.

Fred next class was GTI with Pro. Linseed it was an outside class and only had 5 

people in the class counting him. They were standing around a bunch of plants. 

The Professor who a short bald man pointed out each plant and name of it. 

"Okay now who can tell me the deferent's of growing Nightshade and growing 

Wolf'sblane?" Pro.Linseed asked. Fred didn't want to seem like a know it all but 

he knew this stuff easy and that had never happen for him before he raised his 

hand.

"Yes again Mr. Weasly"

"Wolf'sblane has to be grown in a moist area and Nightshade in a dry one" he 

said, Pro.Linseed nodded, and went on to say how much you should feed a cobra 

weed once a month. Fred was taking notes like all the other students. After 

class it was lunch Fred sat at his dorm table next to Draco who was telling him 

all about his HOP class Fred listened to him talk and went over his GTI notes at 

the same time. Fred also noticed that Lance had a shiner.

"What happened to your eye Lance?" He asked cutting in on Draco Lance blushed,

"Oh nothing I just slipped in the hall and hit a door knob" Lance said a little 

to fast.

Draco said what Fred was thinking "Yeah right" 

After lunch Draco and Fred both had AP1 with Pro. Coalhill. They were assigned 

to each other as partners witch Draco had to say was Cool. They worked on a 

pretty completed potion called Hyproseal and Fred couldn't keep his hand down 

from asking questions about everything with the Professor seemed all but to 

happy to answer.

After the classes let out Fred went right to his Dorm to study he did his 

homework in an hour and did some studying on his own for the next hour Fred just 

loved how quite it was to be able to really read and learn it with out some one 

blowing something up or screaming in his ear that he was being boring again. He 

felt a little nerdy but he couldn't help it. He did notice a LOT as in almost 

all his dorm mates stayed to the dorm rooms or the comen room. He thought it was 

awfully odd. Draco who had seem ooc to him since the train was doing the same as 

him studying. He guess Draco wasn't used to being with out his goons and his 

Rivals so maybe this is how he acts when alone but Fred thought that to anyone 

else he must seem ooc to for hanging out with Draco if nothing else but it was 

just him with out his brother's shadow over him and his twin getting him in 

trouble. 

At dinner it was announced that try out's for the school teams was the next day. 

Fred fell asleep that night with 3 things on his mind find out why the 

Purebloods were acting so odd, help Draco, and find out what happened to Lance.

The next day the classes went by the same as the day before Fred shooting to the 

top of his classes and he got a few glares from other students.

After the classes Fred found himself signing up for both sports. The school 

didn't have house teams they played against the other advanced schools. Fred 

first tried out for the swim team witch was both cool and odd half the people 

who tried out had been on muggle swim teams so he had a disadvantage but he 

still made the 4 man team as the short distance speed swimmer he was on the team 

with 3 17-year-old muggleborns 2 guys and a girl. Then he tried out for a 

labyrinth runner. That was just plan hard the Labyrinth was behind the school a 

huge maze take a wrong turn and you can fall in to a giant pit and their are all 

sorts of things to mix you up with little elves called Brownies and shifting 

walls and then while your running other stuffs in there to stop you like a huge 

bull like man and floating stones that attack you.

13 people tried out 5 got out of the maze without help their times were 20min., 

30min., 2hrs., 2hr.30., and 4hrs.. Fred got out with a time of 30min. 

Fred, Lance, a muggleborn named Ben Mason and a muggleborn girl named Sandy 

White were picked to be the schools runners.

Fred was pretty beat when he got to the comen room he did his homework and 

filled Draco 'who didn't want to risk his grades' in on him making the teams.

"Man! Fred you don't waist no time do you your taking Granger and Potter's place 

at this new school" Draco laughed,

"What?" Fred didn't get what he was talking about.

"You're the star of the class in the making and starting every sport at this 

school. I'm sopost to be the big shot Fred not another Weasly" Draco was 

laughing pretty hard now.

Fred chuckled to Draco really could come across as goofy if you were friends. 

Fred stop laughing at that thought.

"How'd that happen?" Fred asked,

"What?" Draco snickered a little still,

"How did I become friends with Draco Malfoy?" Draco stop laughing then too and 

shrugged.

"I have no clue weird uh but if you don't mind me saying so you may be an over 

achiever like your older bothers but you really seem different from the rest of 

your family.

Fred nodded he felt different a lot too.

"I guess your right Malfoy, but it's still a little weird." Draco nodded. 

Fred skipped dinner to get in some more studying. Fred was sitting on his bed 

reading a book he'd found in the comen room earlier about curses, when Draco 

stumbled in with a black eye and a spit lip, Fred jumped up and helped him to 

his bed.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?!" Fred asked his friend in pure concern, Draco shook 

his head,

"Damn Mudbloods from my HOP class cornered me in the hall. It was about 5 of 

them" He said but it sounded muffled from his quickly swelling lip. 

"Why?" Fred asked waving his wand to get a bowl of warm water and a rag and 

started to clean his friend's cuts knowing Draco was to proud to go to the 

nurse.

"I don't know I didn't even call them Mudbloods yet!" Draco almost yelled he 

looked close to tears, Fred bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from 

finding Draco's class mates and cursing them to death.

"I know you've been pretty good about your insults so far. Why the hell? We 

should tell a teacher." Draco shook his head "If it's you don't want them to 

know it was you I could say I saw some one being beat up" Fred said.

"It's not that Fred I saw Professor Waters walk right by us when they were 

beating me up she looked right at us and didn't do a thing" Draco said tears 

starting to slip out of his eyes. Fred shook his head this was so fucked up.

"Okay look hang around with me okay I'll watch your back" Fred said feeling sick 

again Draco nodded and laid down on his bed to sleep. Fred left the room and 

went out in to the hall he didn't know what he was going to do but he figured 

finding out what was going on was the best place to start. 

It didn't take long before he came across 2 big muggleborns holding a boy named 

Dan from his dorm against the wall they were hitting him spitting on him and 

calling him all kinds of bad names. Dan was maybe 14 if not younger the two boys 

had to be 17 if a day Fred ran out and kicked the bigger of the two in the back. 

He cried out and let go of the kid who ran behind Fred the 2 turned and threw 

punches at him he pulled out his wand and yelled "Joint lock" all their joints 

locked up and they fell to the floor unable to move Fred grabbed Dan's arm and 

ran back to the dorm he pulled the boy right into his and Draco's room.

"Why were they beating you up?" Fred asked the now crying kid, 

"Because I'm a pure blood" Fred was seeing red he was so mad.

"What does that got to do with any thing." Fred all but spat at this littler kid 

who was starting to shake.

"They said that was enough 'sob' they beat me 'sob' up all last 'sob' year too. 

There are more of them that do it too they said it was people like us's fault 

that the death eaters are back 'sob choke sob' half the whole school beat us up" 

Dan cried to him. Fred was mad enough to spit bullets right now. Draco was some 

how still asleep Fred cleaned the kid up and sent him to his own room.

Fred went to sleep thinking about what the kid had said.

The classes the next day went the same except he took more notice of how the 

Muggleborn were in fact picking on the pure bloods even if it was only throwing 

paper balls at them. Professor Waters didn't seem to care in the least neither 

did Linseed but Professor Coalhill gave dutenches to the trouble makers in his 

class. 

Things were fine at swim practice he matched the record on his first try and his 

team mates congregated him on it okay Hank one of the guys and Beth the girl did 

the other guy Steven ignored him.

The Professor who coached the Labyrinth turned out to be Coalhill much to Fred's 

delight. The first run was set up for Fred to race Ben they had the shortest 

time.

"Ready, set, GO!" Coalhill yelled, Fred took off in to the maze he took the left 

and Ben went right. Fred took two more rights and one left be for he came face 

to face with the Toro 'the bull man thing' he slid under it's legs and kept 

running a flying stone hit his arm 4 more flying at him he dodged them easily 

and after two more turns he found himself in the center of the maze he looked up 

at the time and gave a yell of victory 19minets 23seconds. Ben came running in 3 

minuets later and started calling Fred a cheat.

"There's no way you could of done that that fast you cheated" Ben yelled,

"Did not I got here fair and square" Fred yelled back. Coalhill who was on a 

broomstick above them watching them run landed.

"Weasly didn't cheat Mason. Cool down and hit the showers both of you" Coalhill 

growled.

Fred did as he was told while Lance and Sandy ran the Labyrinth.

When Fred got out of the shower Ben and 2 other guys grabbed him and slammed him 

into the locker doors. 

"It seems none has told this Pureblood that MuggleBorn run this school" Ben spat 

in to his face "We win every thing WE get the grades got it bitch!?!" Ben yelled 

in his face.

Fred punched Ben right in the face and kick the other guy who was holding him 

the other guy seemed to be a look out he ran out the door. Ben's fellow thug 

took a swing at Fred who blocked it and kicked him in the face. 

"NOT ANY MORE YOU DAMNED MUDBLOODS" Fred yelled at the Ben grabbed him from 

behind and Fred threw his head back and heard a crack as the back of his head 

crashed into Ben's nose. Ben screamed and laid on the floor in pain Fred threw 

on his close and made a mad dash for his Dorm when he got there Lance who had 

finished and came back to the room and Draco were going over there homework. 

Fred fell down at the laughing.

"WHat's so funny?" Draco asked,

"I never thought I'd see anyone run as fast as that mudblood was going" He was 

laughing so hard he was in tears,

"WHAT!?!" both the other boys cried out hearing the words out of Fred's mouth.

"I said I seen anyone run so fast as that mudblood did." He said still 

chuckleing.

"Fred why is this so funny" Lance asked,

"Ben and two Muggleborns attacked me in the shower and talking shit so I dealt 

with them" Fred started laughing again a couple of the other dorm mates came out 

to the comen room to see what was up including Dan.

"What do you mean Dealt" Lance asked.

"He probably means he kicked their ass like those jerks last night" Dan said 

with a laugh that got them a few raised eye brows Fred told them what had 

happened both times and it seemed to tickle everyone in the dorm. After a while 

everyone calmed down Fred started his homework and Studying he just did get done 

in time for dinner. 

Fred got glares from the other 3 tables as he sat down next to Draco and Dan and 

across from Lance and Amy.

"I can't believe it did you guys see Ben's nose!" Lance almost giggled he was so 

giddy.

"I didn't even hit him THAT hard" Fred said knowing full well he did. Draco 

laughed lightly half covering his mouth with his hand. Fred shook his head at 

his friend trying to hide his emotions from the other Dorms and his own. 

The week went by quickly Fred did very well in his classes and sports and had a 

few little fights with muggleborns who messed with him or he saw messing with 

one of his dorm mates. It didn't take long for the Muggleborn's to learn not to 

mess with him except for Ben but they still messed with his friends. But he had 

a plan to deal with that too.

That Friday everyone got the mail that came in dureing the week Fred had 2.

The first from his Mum and the other from his Brother's and Ginny at the other 

School.

The first read:

Dear Fred,

How are you doing are you being good? How's the work can you handle it? Your 

father and I are so proud of you write back and let me know how you are.

Love Your mother Molly Weasly.

Fred laughed 'I think I'd know who my mum is' he thought then relised that that 

was the first time she'd ever sent HIM a letter it was a little odd. 

He wrote her right back:

Dear Mum and Dad,

I Love it here!! I'm the top of my class already and I'm doing studys on my own 

as well I have some pretty good friends too so far. It's great I've had a cuople 

of bad run in with a few #### pig headed guys but I worked it out mostly and 

guess what!! I'm both the LDS for the swim team and the top runner for the 

school Labrynth runners!!! I miss you guys but so far so good.

Fred ^_^ lots of love

The second letter read:

Hey Fred,

hows it going being stuck with Malfoy? we wish you luck things here are going 

good Ron made the house team. Geoge is keeping the pranks a live and I Giny am 

doing good to. How's it there is the work hard? Hermione wants to know if there 

are any Muggleborn there if that's why she didn't get in.

LOve you Giny, Ron , Hermione, Harry and George "He didn't want us to put his 

name on but I did after he left any way" 

Fred shook his head at how nuts his sibblings were. Then he frowned at the last 

bit 'Is there any Muggleborn here'.

Fred didn't write back to his bothers yet his temper was telling him to write 

about all the little mudbloods and how full of them selves they were and what he 

was planing to do to knock them all down a few pegs.

So he sent his letter to his mum and dad and went out to the grounds to hang out 

with Draco or be stuck with Malfoy as his Brothers called it.

Things are changeing so fast. 

Over the next week Fred went to his classes and practices. But he was planning for something big. 

Draco knew something was up with his friend but wasn't to sure what it was. Since Fred had gotten all the mudbloods in the school scared of him they were taking it out on him. Ben Mason was the worse he'd beat up Draco every day since the locker room and he was starting to wait for Draco after his History of Potions class to beat him up because it was his only class with out Fred in it. Fred always asked him who'd been beating him up and he'd give vague answers Draco didn't want Fred to be upset that they were beating him up because of him. 

Draco sighed he was doing his Advanced Potions homework in his dorm room normally Fred would be in here doing his work and helping Draco but to day he was with a study group and it looked like Fred would be there for a few more hours yet. The reasons Draco was studying by himself instead of in the study group were one he only got along for the most part with Fred and Lance 'barely Lance though' and the other was the tall dark and lovely Amy who for some reason decided she didn't like him at all. And he'd even tried being nice to her! for crying out loud! Draco went back to his notes and mixing the plant growth potion for class.

Draco finished up and put his things up and fell asleep.

Fred was sitting next to Amy helping her with her Basic Potions home work witch was really just a paper on the plusses of Bonegrow and make a small bottle of it witch Amy was having trouble doing. Dan, Lance and the girl with the long blond hair who name was Ck were they're studying too.

"Your putting to many dragon teeth in Amy," Fred said, Amy gave him a cute soft smile "Could you show me Fred?" He really liked that smile, 

"Sure Amy just watch, okay?" 

Draco woke up some one was in the room he looked over to the door, 

"Fred?" Draco asked, the man looked like Fred but the smile and look on his face was not Draco's friend's.

"F..Fred what are you doing?" Draco asked nervously as 'Fred' walked over to his bed. 

"I'm bored" came Fred's voice in a unFred like way.

"What do you want to do?" Draco asked his friend,

"You" Fred said, and jumped on him Draco screamed tried to push the man off of him, 'Fred' grabbed his hands and held them over his head and crushed his mouth to Draco's in a painful, bruising kiss.

What did you think ?


	2. Draco's Pain 1

Fred gave Amy one last smile before heading back to his room. As he got closer to the door he heard weird sounds cries, muffled screams, grunts and sobs. As he got closer he knew the pain filled voice was his best friend's. Fred threw open the door and almost threw up at what he saw.   
  
A red headed man was slamming in to his bleeding and crying friend.  
Draco was only aware of pain at this point there was blood all down his legs and his wrists were bruised from the creep on him he kept telling himself it wasn't Fred it couldn't be Fred hurting him like this the only friend he'd ever had. But ever time he looked up at the sweet covered face his hopes would crash down again and he'd cry harder.  
Fred ran over to the beast on his friend and grabbed him by the hair of his head and pulled him off and out of his friend.   
Draco felt the man be yanked away from him his eyes weren't fully focused but he could see the man who still had a hard on being pulled by his hair away from the bed by himself? What's going on? Draco thought then he smiled sadly it had been a spell Fred hadn't betrayed him.  
  
Fred threw the man against the wall next to the bed and pointed his wand at the man's face. Fred frowned at the copy of himself.  
"who the hell are you" he growled at the man then he noticed a necklace around his neck it was a coyote head with red hair shoved in to it's mouth, it was a south American mythic relic he'd read about them in a book over the summer he narrowed his eyes at the boy on the floor how'd this filth get something so rare so powerful so illegal.  
  
Fred snatched the charm from around the man's neck.  
  
"You filthy bastered you used this to hurt him even worse" Fred growled as the copy of himself melted into Ben. Fred was shaking with anger he looked over at his friend who was curled in a ball crying in a puddle of his own blood.  
  
"Fred old buddy I can-" Ben started but then screamed in pain as Fred spit the 'Crawer' curse at him, his body jerked in all sorts of ways all painful and bone braking. Ben gave one last straggled cry before his neck snapped. His body laid in a broken pile at Fred's feet.  
  
Fred walked slowly over to his raped and battered friend on the bed.   
"I promise Draco nothing like this will ever, Ever happen to you again" He said and touched Draco's cheek.  
Sorry it's so short! Next chapter will be longer and if I get more reviews it'll be up sooner. 


	3. Message

Draco nodded at his friend letting him know he'd heard him he was still crying from the shock and pain. Fred picked Draco up and put him on Fred's own bed. Fred used his wand to cast a quick spell to clean the mess off his friend's bed, before turning to the mess of that was the late Ben Mason.Fred knew KNEW a teacher had to have let Ben in to their dorms for him to have gotten in even with the coyote head neckless.   
  
"Well Benny boy lets give your little friends a message shall we" said the still pissed off redhead. Fred used a spell to transport Ben's dead body to the main hall with the message in Ben's blood [Pure's will not be gotten rid of]. Then Fred went back to Draco using the healing potions they'd been making in Advanced Positions to heal Draco's injurys. And then he cleaned his friend.  
  
Draco just laid there crying as his friend used a warm rag to wash the blood and other things from draco's body he didn't hurt any more thanks to Fred but his heart ached and he couldn't stop crying.  
  
After he was clean Fred helped him into a pair of boxers and one of Fred's larger T-shirts.   
  
Fred lifted his smaller friend in to his own 'now clean' bed and covered him up. Fred turned to go to his own bed though he didn't think. Fred had just killed some one true the guy duserved it or at least to Fred he had but he had just taken a life.   
  
"Fred stay with me a little while please" Draco cryed out when Fred stepped out of sight.   
  
Fred turned back to his friend and sat on the bed.  
  
"Okay I'll stay right here okay" Fred said and Draco pulled on Fred's arm. Fred looked at his friend, Draco look both scared and embarrest.  
  
"Um Fred will you.. will you hold on to me for a while" Draco blushed as he asked this.  
  
"Sure" Fred said and wrapped the smaller boy in his arms and laid next to him. 


	4. sorry

I'm sorry to say this story is on whold until I finish some of my other works. I am sorry but I do intin to finish it so try some of my other works and I'll try to hurry up. Sorry again and thank you, redrose2310 aka bloodyrose231o aka redrose23102, aka- redroe23102 and aka Queen of Darkroses 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day everyone was in a up roar! The papers were filled with stories like "Mugleborn murdered in Newts Eye", "Mugleborns under attack!" and of course from the Daily Prophet "Copycat Deatheater murder!". Fred could of growled as he read the papers that came to the common room that morning, all class were cancelled for the day and Aurors were at the school investigating Ben's murder but Fred had covered his magic used Ben's own necklace to do it the moron hadn't even know how to use it really.

dpppdpdppdpdpdpdppdppdpdppdpdpdpdppdpdpdpdppd

Fred walked back into his and Draco's rooms from getting the paper and sat down next to his still sleeping friend.

"I'm so sorry Dray" he whispered. "I should of been here to stop it before he got a chance to even touch you."

Draco blinked his eyes open and looked up at his friend before yawning.

"Hi" he said weakly.

"Classes are cancelled today." he said softly.

"Good I..I don't think I could stand up anyway." Draco said he face bright red with blush. "Will you pass me a quill and a bit of parchment please?"

"Sure." Fred said and pasted it over to him.

Draco started to write a letter to his father.

dpdpdpdpdppdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdppdpdpdp

AN/ short I know but I've updated be happy:) oh and later this month I will be cleaning up the earlier chapters and reposting them kay.;)


End file.
